NRL! Woohoo!!!
by Um.yeah
Summary: Well, as you can see it's a parody of TRL! Ya wanna know what it's about? Well, then ya have ta read it to find out =)
1. Welcome to NRL

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Newsie, or newsies characters, I am just a person writing a story. Um.yeah...so..um..just don't want to get sued. Hope ya enjoy this story. If I make fun of your favorite character please don't yell at me. I love all of them, but I needed to make this funny. Well, I really hope you like this story, some parts are really dull others I think are pretty funny. I would like to thank everyone in the NML that helped me with this. I am not taking all the credit because some of the funny parts in here were written by other people, so chicas I love y'all!!!! Please R/R!  
  
1 NRL  
  
The camera scans over Manhattan, going passed the Newsboys Lodging  
  
House, the distribution center and stopping at Tibby's. There are swarms of  
  
kids hanging around, some have been there for hours. The camera heads into  
  
Tibby's, looking around the room at the many kids. It stops on a man, with  
  
brown hair and brown eyes. He smiles widely as the kids screams get louder.  
  
(because the cameras on). The man laughs and brings the microphone to his  
  
lips. "Welcome to NRL, where you the viewers choose your favorite songs of  
  
all time. Now today is special because all the videos you will see today are  
  
by your favorite newsies, *sings* the boys of Manhattan (get it king of New  
  
York)" he start to laugh, the room is dead silent. He coughs. "Ok, anyway.  
  
um.....I am Denton for those that don't know me." Smiles waiting for people  
  
to clap, hears nothing. "Throughout the show some of them will be stopping  
  
by. Why don't' we start off the countdown?" The room erupts with applause.  
  
He smiles. "Here at number 8 is My Lovey Dovey Baby."  
  
The camera fades and the video begins. A little screen in the bottom  
  
left hand corner pops up. David gets up and holds the microphone to his  
  
mouth. "I would like to request My Lovey Dovey Baby, because she has a great  
  
voice and I think she is the most beautiful women and I would date her even  
  
though she's older than my Mom and I'm not legal. WOOOHOOO!!!!" He grins and  
  
everyone behind him screams.  
  
The screen goes back to Denton who is picking his nose at the moment.  
  
A camera guy whispers. "Psst, hey you with the bow tie, we're back." Denton  
  
looks at the camera with his finger in his nose. He removes it, and smiles.  
  
"Now wasn't that a great video." Looks around "Um...yeah, lets get to the  
  
number 7 video, and we have a special guest who is going to help me introduce  
  
it." He smiles and looks at the audience while they scream. "Here he is,  
  
the cowboy you're gonna see in this next video." the screams get louder.  
  
"Here he is, the cowboy himself, cowboy number 3." A man in his late 30's  
  
comes out. The audience stops screaming. Denton smiles at the man. "How was  
  
it being cowboy number 3 in this video." The man smiles. "It was great, you  
  
don't have to think or say anything all you have to do is stand there and you  
  
get paid for it." Denton smiles. "Why don't' you introduce the next video."  
  
The man nods. "Ok, here it is you're number 7 pick, Santa Fe." The audience  
  
members look at eachother, a few dull yays and woohoo's are heard.  
  
The screen goes blank and the video starts. The little screen in the  
  
corner appears, a girl stands there in the crowd. "I would so like to  
  
totally request Santa Fe, because." Twirls her hair and chews some gum.  
  
"Cause like, Jack is so totally hot, and he has the most slammin dance moves,  
  
and um.....yeah. WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!" Everyone else starts to scream.  
  
The camera goes back to Denton who is trying to flirt with a girl that  
  
shows no interest what so ever. He whispers something, she slaps him. He  
  
gets up and smiles at the camera. "We'll be back after these messages." The  
  
camera fans over the screaming crowd and head into a commercial break. 


	2. And We're back!!!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Newsie, or newsies characters, I am just a person writing a story. Um.yeah...so..um..just don't want to get sued. Hope ya enjoy this story. If I make fun of your favorite character please don't yell at me. I love all of them, but I needed to make this funny. Well, I really hope you like this story, some parts are really dull others I think are pretty funny. I would like to thank everyone in the NML that helped me with this. I am not taking all the credit because some of the funny parts in here were written by other people, so chicas I love y'all!!!! Please R/R!  
  
  
  
1 Part II of NRL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The camera scan over the screaming kids and lands on Denton. He is staring  
  
into space. A crumpled up piece of paper is thrown at him, he shakes his  
  
head and comes back to reality. He smiled. "Well, welcome back to NRL.  
  
Hello, I'm Denton and we're going to get right into our next video which  
  
comes in at number 6. Here it is High Time, Hard times." The camera fades.  
  
The video begins with the newsies walking into Irving Hall. The small  
  
screen in the corner pops up. You see a David standing there. He grins. "I  
  
wanted to request this video because I was in it, but I had no singing part  
  
because they gave it to Jack and you know what? I'm the one who told them  
  
what to do but Jack got all the credit. You know, what's up with that? I  
  
think I deserve some more respect. You know..." Two large men grab David,  
  
David holds tightly onto the microphone. "I shall get the respect I  
  
deserve." The large men carry David away. The video ends.  
  
Denton stands there. "Um....yeah...um...that was the number 6 video."  
  
A few claps are heard. Denton stands there for a second, smiles at the  
  
camera. "Why dont' we get into our next video. Here it is your number 5  
  
pick Once and For All." The camera looks over at the crowd. You see a few  
  
people get up and walk out, some others are making out, and other are  
  
sleeping. The camera fades.  
  
The video starts out with Jack, David, Denton, and Sarah entering  
  
Pulitzer's basement. The scrolling text on the bottom of the screen shows  
  
up. [ I love this song. It basically is what Newsies is all about.  
  
Fighting against incredible odds and NEVER giving up. ~ Misprint~] The  
  
scrolling text disappears and the screen pops up. A very unattractive women  
  
stands there holding the mic. As you look closer you notice that the women  
  
looks familiar, then you realize it's not a women, but Denton disguised as  
  
one. He starts to speak in his regular voice. "I would." He clears his  
  
throat and speaks in a high pitched voice. "I would like to request Once and  
  
For All because that Bryan Denton is drop dead sexy and I wouldn't mind being  
  
with him once and for all. teehee. WOOOHOOOO!!!!!." The video ends.  
  
Denton quickly removes his wig and puts a rob on. He smiles.  
  
"Um...so that was once and for all, and thank you to that lovely lady." Some  
  
members of the audience roll their eyes. "Anyway. Lets get to the number 4  
  
video. Here it is The World Will Know." The sound of one person saying  
  
woohoo is heard, everyone looks at that person, the person smiles nervously  
  
and sit back down. The camera fades  
  
The video begins with David and Jack talking. The little screen in  
  
the corner pops up. Shamrock O'Mally holds onto the mic. "I want to request  
  
The World Will Know because the newsies harmonize so well and it's such an  
  
inspirational song. I just want to say hi to Filly and all the newsgirls!"  
  
Specs hops up and down behind her waving. The video ends.  
  
Snores are heard coming from the audience. Denton is back in his  
  
regular clothes trying to stay awake. He yawns. "We will be back with your  
  
top 3 picks after this commercial break. Instead of the camera looking over  
  
the crowd, it just goes blank and the commercials start. 


	3. Top Three!!!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Newsie, or newsies characters, I am just a person writing a story. Um.yeah...so..um..just don't want to get sued. Hope ya enjoy this story. If I make fun of your favorite character please don't yell at me. I love all of them, but I needed to make this funny. Well, I really hope you like this story, some parts are really dull others I think are pretty funny. I would like to thank everyone in the NML that helped me with this. I am not taking all the credit because some of the funny parts in here were written by other people, so chicas I love y'all!!!! Please R/R!  
  
  
  
1 Part III of NRL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The camera comes back, looks over the crowd of, hmm...lets see,  
  
um....10 people. Denton is seated in a chair asleep. "Pst, hey guy sleeping  
  
in the chair, wake up." The camera man said while hitting him in the foot  
  
with a stick. Denton does not stir. "Damn,now who is going to host the  
  
show. Oh, I got an idea, hey boys, get this guy out of here." he said  
  
gesturing to Denton. Two large guys come out and carry Denton away. The  
  
camera then faces the door way. Five guys come walking out. One audience  
  
member sees it. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, LOOK LOOK!!! AAAHHHHH!!!" The  
  
remaining members of the audience look up and scream as well. "It's them  
  
it's the Newsies Boys! Aahhhhhh!!!" ((haha, get it, Backstreet Boys, Newsies  
  
Boys. *sees the weird looks* ok. I'll shut up now, now back to the fic)) The  
  
boys run out and smiles. "'ello New Yawk." yelled one of them. A voice from  
  
the speakers starts to speak, sounds like Carson Daily. "Here they are the  
  
Newsies Boys. First we have the baby of the group, blonde haired blue-eyed  
  
cutie,  
  
Blink ((*shrugs* he's probably not the youngest, but if not, use your  
  
imagination, lol))." Suddenly the room is full again and everyone is  
  
screaming. Blink smiles and winks. "Next we have the shy one, our very own  
  
brown eyed, curly haired macho man. Mush." Mush hides behind Blink and waves.  
  
"Next we have the crazy, fun loving, poker boy himself, Racetrack." He does  
  
a little trick with a deck of cards. "Next we have the big brother of them  
  
all, the cowboy himself, Jack Kelly." He tips his cowboy hat and winks.  
  
Girls in the audience swoon. "Last but certainly not least, we have the  
  
heart throb, the heart breaker, Brooklyn himself. Spot" He walks out and  
  
gives his world famous smirk. The screams get louder and some girls faint.  
  
Spot begins to speak. "'ello all ya lovely ladies out dere. We'se gonna  
  
continue our countdown." He smiles at all the screams. "Da next video, even  
  
dough I wasn't in it, it was allright. 'ere it is, Carryin da Bannah." The  
  
camera looks at the audience, some are crying and some are hyperventilating.  
  
Others are screaming and holding up signs. You read some. 'Mush is my beef  
  
cake' 'Blink you can play pirate with me anytime' 'Jack I'll be your Santa  
  
Fe' and 'Spot I'm having your baby' The camera fades and the video starts.  
  
The video begins with Kloppman waking everyone up. The scrolling text  
  
on the bottom appears. ["I wanna request Carrying the Banner because it  
  
reminds me of my 16 birthday when I got everyone including my mom to do a  
  
pelvic trust in the pool!"*^CottonBalls^*..........."Hi! I'd like to request  
  
this next video because the  
  
guys are sooo hot and its such an inspirational song! P.S. Jack has the BEST  
  
Pelvic thrust!! ~~Shasta~~"] The scrolling text disappears and the window  
  
pops up in the corner revealing Voodoo. "I would, um, like to request  
  
Carrying The Banner because Pie Eater has his only line in there! **jumps  
  
over a barrel and WOO's like Pie Eater** WOOHOO!!" The window disappears and  
  
the camera fades out.  
  
Jack is now holding the microphone. Mush is still hiding behind Blink,  
  
while Blink is soaking in the spot light. Race is sitting on the floor  
  
teaching someone how to play poker and Spot is surrounded by a group of girls  
  
and doing what he does best, flirting. Jack smiles and starts to speak.  
  
"Well, dat was Carryin Da  
  
Bannah. Why don't we get to da next video. 'ere it is your numbah two pick.  
  
'ere is Seize da Day." He smiles and goes to yell at the boys. The camera  
  
looks over at a girl holding up a sign. 'Race, you can be my King of New  
  
York baby.' The camera goes to the window. Denton is standing there with his  
  
face pushed up against it. "but I'm the King of New York." He stands there  
  
and tries to bribe a little kid with a lolly pop to open the door for him.  
  
The camera fades.  
  
The video starts with a close up of the Horace Greeley statue, then  
  
David starts to sing. The little window pops up. ((written by Irish,  
  
teehee))  
  
*Davey smiles as he holds the mike* "I want to request Seize the Day because  
  
i  
  
love to do the bunny hop dance and be near Jack. Jack I love you!!!!!  
  
*Screams like a girl and gets everyone else to scream too* The window then  
  
shows a girl, you recognize her as our very own Engi. "I request Seize The  
  
Day  
  
reprise because the singing melts my heart and the dance is fun to do! *Pulls  
  
x-ray machine out from nowhere and puts in front of herself. Drips of heart  
  
can be seen running down her ribs.* See? Melts it right to liquid." The  
  
scrolling text appears on the bottom of the screen. [" Hey Denton!! I would  
  
like to request Seize The Day because the dance is great and David's voice  
  
*faints* is the best!!! *faints*" Kaa, NY] The screen goes blank.  
  
The screen comes back and you see Jack pushing Mush forward. He  
  
brings the mic to his mouth with a shaky hand, in the background you can see  
  
the little kid runaway screaming from Denton. Mush starts to speak.  
  
"H.....hi....m.m..my..name is Mush." the girls scream. "L...L...Lets  
  
get...t.a.....our....numbah..1 video.....it .is...King  
  
...of.....New....Yawk." He smiles widely and looks around. The screams get  
  
louder. The camera again fans over the crowd, a lot of the girls are passed  
  
out, and Spot is making out with a girl. You see Denton making his way into  
  
the studio, somehow he got in. The camera then fades out.  
  
The video begins with Denton entering Tibby's. The little screen  
  
appears. Hiccup stands there. "OMG I'd totally like to request King Of New  
  
York for today's NRL countdown because it's the only song with Spot and that  
  
boy is sooooooo hot! Plus it has the awesomest dance sequence." Spot hears  
  
this, he pushes the girl off his lap and walks over to Hiccup, puts his arm  
  
around her and they talk quietly. The screen disappears and another one  
  
appears in the bottom right corner. Aisling appears. "Like, Heya Denton! I  
  
just wanted to tell you that you are so unbelievably hot in that checkered  
  
jacket and bow tie!! You, like, blow my mind! But, anywayz, I wanna request  
  
"King Of New York" Cuz When Mush, Race, Spot, and Blink sing all in a row,  
  
it's enough to make ME wanna get up and dance on tables!! They're the REAL  
  
Kings Of New York...And My heart!! WHOO HOO!! I LOVE YOU, YOU SEXY ACE WAR  
  
CORRESPONDENT!!" That screen disappears and another appears in the top left  
  
hand corner. Engi appears and starts to talk "I request King Of New York,  
  
because I think it is the BEST scene in the movie, (aside from the fact that  
  
my Mushie only gets one solo) and I loooooove the dancing. *Tries to do the  
  
thing where they pick up the chairs but drops the chair on her toe, tries to  
  
swing on the fan, but fan comes undone from ceiling and crashes to the  
  
ground. Cat howls and I scramble back to my seat, brushing those white  
  
ceiling bumps off my night gown*" The screen circles out and another window  
  
pops up in the top right hand corner and Gambler appears. "*holds up a sign  
  
of a computer altered picture of Racetrack kissing Gambler* i would like to  
  
request KONY! because dude, Racetrack is the king of new york! *punches  
  
Denton for taking Race's spot light" jerk..." Race smiles, he walks over to  
  
Gambler and they start a game of poker.The video ends and the camera fades  
  
out.  
  
Blink stands there with the mic smiling pretty. "Well dats all da  
  
time we'se got taday. Come back tamarrah for da greatest disney songs evah,  
  
Hey we'se might be on it." He winks and flashes another smile. "Tanks for  
  
watchin, buh bye now." He winks again, blows kisses to the camera. The  
  
camera fades over everyone. Denton runs for the camera. "This can't be over  
  
yet, this is my show, hey, kid with the patch, Blinky, or Pinky, give me the  
  
mic." Denton chases after Blink. The camera moves over to Hiccup and Spot  
  
who are in a heavy make out session ((teehee)) and then to Gambler and Race's  
  
game, which Gambler seemed to have one, they look up and smile, the camera  
  
then fades and goes to an episode of The Newsies World.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
